


Chibi Fun

by CloudyGrandkid



Category: Meta Runner (Web Series)
Genre: Chibis are adorable, Lucks and Belle basically have chibi smols, Smol fun, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyGrandkid/pseuds/CloudyGrandkid
Summary: A little one-shot I wrote of... Silly chibi fun... Because why not?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Chibi Fun

“...What is this.” I spoke confused-ly. I was staring down at a… A small version of nyself? This had to be a small version of myself, it was… Small, had this silly smile, and… Wait, it just spoke--

“Hewwo!” It spoke out. Its voice was certainly not pitch-shifted, sounded just as eerie as some would say my own voice was. But hearing it say that…. ‘Hewwo’, that…. I couldn’t help but laugh. It was but a small chuckle, but the little chibi Lucks seemed angered by it.

“Don’t mwock meeee!” It yelled. It ran up to me and pitifully hit at my leg, causing only a nip of pain. I picked it up with ease, dangling it around. It shrieked in fear as I bounced it around, laughing at its suffering.

“H-hey! Wemme gwo!” The chibi shrieked, and I laughed.

“Nah.” I spoke. I moved it over near to the trash can, and danced it around for a bit, chuckling when it yelped and shrieked. It was such a small thing…. Kind of adorable, even? Hm, I’ll… I placed it upon the desk, and watched it for a moment. It looked at the ground it was on, shivered, and backed up a little. 

“Stay aw-waw!” It yelled, and I just shrugged. 

“...I’m not… Going to hurt you.” I spoke softly. “Sorry about the swinging around, I was curious…” 

“Woo scwared mwe!” It yelled, and tried to hit me, I just moving away with a laugh. 

“You’re so smol.” I commented, gently petting smol me with a light poke from my index finfer. Smol me hummed, and seemed to enjoy the touch, quickly blushing and bouncing away once he realised. 

“Eee!” He made the cutest noise, and I couldn’t help the chuckle.

“Smol…” I hummed, then smiled. “Well smol boi, I can’t just keep calling you small me… You need a name.”

“....Lux!” He called out.

“We can’t have the same name-”

“Dwifferwent spwelling!” 

“They sound the same…. Hold on, maybe… Wux.”

“Nwoo! Thwat’s stwupid.” 

“You’re the one talking stupidly.”

“Fwick woo!” 

“...Nah.” I blew a raspberry.

“Aaaaaaa-” ‘Wux’ tried to attack me again, running up and throwing himself off of the desk. I quickly grabbed him back up, and held him tightly. 

“Don’t do that!” I growled. “You’ll kill yourself if you fall from that height.”

Wux squirmed, shrieked, and tried to get away. “Owff owff OWFF OF MWEE!” 

“No. Not until you  _ calm down _ .” I sighed. 

“Cwalm dwown?! Chu fweaking almost kwilled me!” 

“Tch… Playing around..” 

“Woo is a bwastard!” Wux called out. I ignored the insult, placing Wux down on my desk again. He ran off to try and attack me again, and I just opened one of my desk’s drawers, letting the smol fall into said drawer. I then closed it and sighed. 

“I’ll let you out once you calm down!” I spoke clearly so Wux could hear me, then tried to get back to work. I pulled up a document and went back to typing, only to hear Wux trying to open the drawer, banging on it.

“Wet me owt! It’s dwark and scwawy!” I cold hear… Terror in the smol chibi’s voice. 

“You need to calm down.” I spoke a little gentler. “But…” I opened the drawer just a smidge, to allow some light in. I could faintly see Wux looking up through the small gap, but dismissed it and went back to work. I had to get this written out, and then I’d have the rest of the day… Wux has already disturbed me enough.

But I was disturbed when Belle came in with a yell. “LUCKS!”

“What is it Belle?” I spoke, slightly annoyed.

She walked up to the desk, and placed down a small chibi version of herself on the desk… Chibi Belle looked to me and waved, giggling softly. 

I sighed, and glanced to the drawer. It had only been a few moments but I couldn’t be cruel. I opened it, took out Wux, and placed him on the desk next to Chibi Belle. “We both have chibis.” 

Wux looked to Chibi Belle, made some cute noise, and booped her nose. Chibi Belle responded with a boop, and the two booped one another for a few minutes as I smiled. 

“Can your chibi talk?” I asked, looking the two boopers over with a… Faint smile.

“Yeah. She talks weirdly though, in that kind of ‘toddler’ talk some say, you know, putting ‘w’s’ in words. So-”

“Hewwo instead of Hello, such and such.” I finished. “I’m aware, he’s spoken to me like it. It seems to affect him a lot.”

“‘Bwell’ here doesn’t seem as affected…” Belle hummed. “She still talks like it, though.”

“Hello!” ‘Bwell’ then looked to me. “Chu must bwe… Lucks?” 

“....That I am.” I spoke softly, quickly fixing a stray hair.

“And thwis is…” She motioned to Chibi me.

“Wux.” 

“...Wow.”

“Hm?”

“Cute nwame.” Bwell spoke with a hum, and then reached up to pet Wux. Wux tried to get away, but then found himself liking the pet. His annoyed expression formed to one only described as ‘UwU’, and then he nuzzled into Bwell’s touch.

“Soft hair!” Bwell commented after a few moments of petting, and Wux responded by making a happy noise. The two chibis… Really were adorable… I just watched them for a moment, and Belle leaned upon my desk to watch them. Wux soon moved to pet Bwell, and it became a petting match between the two, Wux going to pet Bwell’s ponytail, only for Bwell to turn and push Wux over, ruffling his hair and cheering triumphantly. “Wooo!”

The two followed with laughter and adorable noises. I couldn’t help but smile a little at these two chibis, and Belle seemed to agree with this, smiling at the two small chibis. 

“Adorable, aren’t they?” I spoke softly, and Belle simply nodded in agreement, smiling faintly.


End file.
